


Confirmation Hearing

by Alixtii



Series: Political Creatures [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Politics, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy Mackenzie showed up to her best friend and boss's confirmation hearings with her hair dyed pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmation Hearing

Cindy Mackenzie showed up at her best friend and boss's confirmation hearings with her hair dyed pink.

Not all of it, of course. Just the highlights, the way she used to back in high school.

"That's a blast from the past," Veronica noted when she saw it. "You do know you're the new CIO of the Interior Department, right?"

Mac nodded with a smile. "Which means that I answer directly to you, and you answer directly to the President. So I figured I can pretty much do whatever I want." She leaned back in her chair and put her legs up on the table.

Veronica just shook her head as she sat down across from Mac. "You could have waited until _after_ I was confirmed."

"You'll be confirmed no problem," Mac assured her for what had to be the something-hundredth time. "They'll spend the whole time digging through all of the many skeletons in your closet _again_, which one has to admit is no mean feat, and then once they've totally exhausted themselves, you'll be voted in overwhelmingly. It's a done deal, Veronica."

"Easy for you to say," pointed out Veronica. "You're not the one on the hot seat being grilled. You're the one who gets to sit on the sidelines and have pink hair."

Mac tilted her head. "I'm not sure you could pull off pink hair."

Veronica shrugged. "I'm not sure America is ready for a pink-haired Cabinet secretary anyway."

. . .

"Thank God that's over," were Veronica's first words to Mac after the Senate vote.

"Madame Secretary, congratulations," Mac answered with a raised eyebrow, looking up at her boss from her desk.

"Thanks," accepted Veronica. "I guess now I'm supposed to get stuff done."

"Actually, I think we're supposed to get stuff done, and then you just take credit for it," Mac answered, not missing a beat.

Veronica cocked her head, as if considering. "I like that plan better," she agreed with a nod.

Just then Veronica's new P.A. stuck his head in the door. "Madame Secretary," he said. "Your father is on the line."

Veronica nodded, then sat down on Mac's desk. "Patch it through here," she instructed, and the P.A.--Doug? Dave?--nodded and quickly exited.

In a moment Keith Mars appeared on the giant screen on Mac's wall. "Hey Dad," Veronica said.

"Hey, honey," he answered back. "I saw the vote on C-SPAN. Congratulations." Then he added, "Hello, Mac. I see you went back to an old look."

"Hello, Sheriff Mars," Mac said with a smile.

"This your office?" Keith asked Veronica.

Veronica shook her head. "This is her office; that's why she's behind the desk and I'm just on it. My office is bigger."

Keith smiled. "Of course. Silly me."


End file.
